


Push

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Kink Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the point, it's not what this is about; this is about Spencer, about teaching Spencer to be selfish sometimes, to ask for or even take what he wants, it's not supposed to be about Brendon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

**TITLE:** Push  
**WORD COUNT:** 1600-ish  
**RATING:** NC17  
**SUMMARY:** _It's not the point, it's not what this is about—this is about Spencer, about teaching Spencer to be selfish sometimes, to ask for or even take what he wants, it's not supposed to be about Brendon._  
**KINK:** Obedience  
**A/N:** Also contains barebacking.  
\--

"Don't, um. Don't touch your cock?"  
   
Brendon drags in a shaky breath, and pulls his hand away. He hadn't even noticed he was reaching for himself, desperate to touch as he stares at Spencer sprawled out in front of him like this.  
   
"I want—" Spencer hesitates. "I want you to. To...I want you to..."  
   
His voice is hoarse and a little unsteady, and _fuck, _he's hot like this. Brendon knows what he wants, can read it in the way Spencer's hips strain toward him, in the way Spencer's gaze is locked on his mouth, but he doesn't move. Won't move.

Not until Spencer tells him to.  
   
"_Brendon," _Spencer mutters, helpless.  
   
"What? Tell me what you want me to do," Brendon urges. He hardly recognizes the sound of his own voice, ragged and low.  
   
Spencer flushes. "Suck—I...I want you to suck me," he finally manages to push out, and Brendon shivers and wonders for a second if he's going to come, just from this. It's not the point, it's not what this is about—this is about _Spencer, _about teaching Spencer to be selfish sometimes, to ask for or even _take _what he wants, it's not supposed to be about Brendon—but _fuck._ Those words, in Spencer's voice...this might be the hottest thing that's ever happened to Brendon.  
   
He drops his head, licking a slow sloppy circle around the head of Spencer's cock and then stretching his mouth around it and sliding his way down in one smooth motion. He isn't going to tease, not tonight. Tonight is about obedience. Tonight is about Spencer getting everything he wants.  
   
Spencer's hips buck up, a short, jerky, involuntary movement he quickly stifles, and Brendon makes a disapproving sound around his cock—_take it, Spencer, if you want it you can have it, just take it—_but he doesn't stop sucking.   
   
He hasn't been told to stop sucking.  
   
Spencer drags in a shaky breath, threading gentle fingers in Brendon's hair but not pulling. Not tugging, or even urging. Brendon slows his pace deliberately, keeps sucking in long, slow, steady pulses along the length of Spencer's cock, but slower now. Slow enough to be frustrating.   
   
_Tell me how you want it. Show me what to do to make it good for you._  
   
Spencer catches on to what Brendon is doing, Brendon can tell by the momentary tightening of the fingers in his hair, the quiet, dissatisfied whine in the back of Spencer's throat. It still takes him a minute to actually say anything.  
   
"Uh. Can you go—I mean. Um. Go faster."  
   
Brendon reacts immediately, speeding up his pace and bringing his hand into play, sucking hard and fast around the head and jerking Spencer into his own mouth with his fist around the base in quick, coordinated strokes. Spencer's breath hitches, his hips bucking slightly again, and his fingers are twitching against Brendon's scalp so Brendon is surprised to hear him say,  
   
"S-Stop. Fuck. Stop, I'm gonna—"  
   
Brendon stops, because Spencer told him to, and tonight he is Spencer's to control, but he can't quite help a curious glance at Spencer's face. There are a lot of things Spencer can't bring himself to ask for in bed, but he's never had a problem coming in Brendon's mouth before. Brendon loves it and Spencer knows it, so....  
   
Spencer is flushed and panting, gorgeous and half-wrecked beneath him. Brendon's mouth is suddenly dry.  
   
"I..." The red flush across Spencer's cheeks deepens, and he hesitates again, then rolls his eyes at himself. "I want...ride me," he says, and there's less uncertainty behind the words this time.  
   
And. _Fuck._ It's not exactly the secret kinky streak that Brendon is convinced is hiding somewhere inside Spencer—and _god, _if he only knew, there is no filthy thing he could ask Brendon to do that Brendon wouldn't do for him, wouldn't give him—but it sounds like a fucking awesome idea to Brendon anyway.  
   
He leans over, reaching into the nightstand drawer for the lube and a condom, and straddles Spencer's hips, rising up onto his knees to let Spencer finger him open with slick, shaky fingers. Spencer is panting a little, and keeps darting glances up at Brendon's face, opening his mouth like there's something he wants to say but not ever quite getting there.  
   
It isn't until Brendon reaches for the condom again that Spencer's fingers close around his wrist—a light touch, tentative.  
   
"I—can I—?" Spencer breaks off, drops his eyes and reaches for the condom, apparently giving up on whatever it was he was about to ask. Brendon reaches out, brushes a light touch of his own over Spencer's fingers.  
   
"Spence," he says softly, and he doesn't say anything else, because if he did he would be _asking, _and this isn't his night to ask for anything. This is Spencer's night.  
   
Inside, though, he's begging. _Please. Please, whatever it is, let me do it for you. Tell me, I want to, I'm yours. Please._  
   
Spencer drags in a shuddery breath, and meets Brendon's eyes again. "I—you can say no," he says in a hurry. "You can say no, this isn't—I...can we...without?" He fingers the condom wrapper nervously, but doesn't look away from Brendon's eyes. "I—that's what I want. To ask for. I...I'm clean, and there's no one else, there hasn't been—if you...I want—"  
   
Brendon's breath catches in his throat, his entire body flushing hot, and he can't speak for a long moment.  
   
He can't speak, but he can move.  
   
He reaches back, gripping Spencer's cock around the base with one firm hand, and doesn't even bother to slick him up before lowering himself down onto it. He's slick enough already, and—_god, fuck—_he wants to fucking _feel _it.  
   
Spencer's eyes roll back in his head, his back arching up as a low ragged groan catches somewhere in his chest, and Brendon's head falls back in spite of himself, his hands clenching into tight fists to keep himself from grabbing his dick. He could come, he could come right this fucking second, all it would take is a single touch—a single touch and the feel of Spencer inside him, hot and hard and _bare, _the knowledge that _this _is what Spencer wants, to sink into him with nothing between them, Brendon and nobody else, there's nobody else and Brendon hadn't thought there was but he hadn't been _sure, _hadn't _known—_  
   
"Fuck," Spencer says roughly, and then his hips are snapping up, slamming into Brendon so fast and so hard and nothing like the slow careful rhythm Spencer always uses with him, and Brendon seriously _whimpers, _rocking his hips down onto Spencer and clenching involuntarily around him.  
   
Spencer's hands shoot up over his head, latching onto the headboard and bracing himself there as he groans out something that might be Brendon's name. He plants his feet on the bed behind Brendon for leverage, pounding up into him so hard, just _taking _him, and fuck_, fuck, _Brendon is going to come. He's so fucking close, just like that, Christ, Spencer won't be able to keep this up for long but _Jesus, _just a little more, he's going to fucking _come—_  
   
"Come here, fuck," Spencer grits out. "Get down here and kiss me."  
   
Brendon shivers all over, makes an inarticulate sound as he drops forward, and _god—_this is what he wanted, _exactly like this, _Spencer _demanding, _and _taking, _and _telling, _and Brendon kisses him open-mouthed and sloppy, rough with the rhythm of Spencer's hips where the force of his thrusts is jolting Brendon's whole body, but it's _perfect, _it's fucking _perfect, _and Brendon comes so hard he almost blacks out, cock untouched between their bodies.  
   
Spencer moans, loud and long and unrestrained into Brendon's mouth, and follows him over the edge.   
   
Brendon collapses onto Spencer's chest, boneless and a little bit stunned, and tries to catch his breath.  
   
"Holy shit," he says weakly, when he feels like he can talk again.  
   
Spencer laughs, dropping his hands from the headboard and bringing them to wrap a little tentatively around Brendon. "Was that—okay?"  
   
Brendon lifts his head, staring incredulously at Spencer. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He doesn't even know how Spencer can be real sometimes. "That—Spencer. That was the hottest thing that has _ever happened._ To _anyone._"  
   
Spencer flushes, not quite able to look Brendon in the eye all of a sudden. "You...you were really okay with—everything?"  
   
Brendon kisses him again, unable to help himself, a long, slow, lingering kiss that almost ends up distracting him from the conversation entirely. He has to force himself to focus again when it's over.  
   
"Spencer," he says softly. "I was _more _than okay. With _everything._ There's no one else for me, and there hasn't been, and knowing that you—seriously. _More _than okay. It was amazing, I've never done that with anyone before." And that's. Kind of admitting to a lot, but Brendon is pretty much okay with that. He grins, letting his eyes roll back in his head a little. "And the rest of it...fuck. It turns out I might have a little obedience kink. Also, you seriously have to let go like that in bed _all the time _now. Jesus Christ."  
   
Spencer laughs again, but his arms tighten around Brendon and he looks more relaxed now. Brendon nuzzles his jaw, knowing he should move off of Spencer's chest but not quite willing to just yet.  
   
"_All the time,_" he murmurs again, suddenly incredibly drowsy and a little fucked-out.  
   
Spencer's fingers thread through his hair, gentle and soothing, and Brendon feels his chest rumble with what might be another laugh.  
   
"I think," he hears Spencer say, his voice sounding hazy and far-away, "that can probably be arranged."  
   
—  
   
_Fin._  


__   
**Push**   



End file.
